1 Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrically operated bells of the type in which a motor or an electromagnet drives a hammer through a transmission means to allow the hammer to strike against an associated gong to produce bell sound.
2 Prior Art
There are known various electrically operated bells which produce bell sound of different volume depending on the purpose for which they are used. In the manufacture of bells which produce bell sound of different volume, it has been necessary to use different component parts. Naturally, this increases the manufacturing cost where it is desired to manufacture bells which produce bell sound of different volume.